Everyone Hates Serena
by LunarNightLight10
Summary: Everyone hates Serena.
1. Everyone

Prologue:

Serena fell down the stairs. People laughed because it was funny. Everyone hates Serena. Stanton walked in with his girlfriends,Tymmie and kicked Serena in the head.

"Screw you", he told her. "You suck so bad, I had to go the other way".

Colin agrred. He was glad that he was just her brother.

Jimena, Vanessa, Tianna, and Catty did not want to help her, because they also hated Serena.

Everyone hates Serena.

"Why does everyone hate me?" she cried.

Someone put a sock in her mouth.

"Shut up, you"


	2. Hates

I know Tymmie is a boy

CHapter 1-

Stanton dragged Serena into the front room by her ankles. She tried to get loose but he would not let her. Everyone pointed and laughed at her. Because it was funny. He picked her up and said get in line. Everyone got in line and smacked Serena one by one. She cried. Stanton laughed and put his arms arounfd Tymmie.

"HOW COULD YOU" Serena yelled. He said "Because I felt like it"

Colin and Jimena took her arms and tossed her out of the window. They waved as she flew to the moon. "Bye bye"

Serena landed on the moon and saw Selene. She cried. "Everyone hates me"

"I know. I hate you too"

Serena was shocked. Selene took out her star wars thing and waved it at Serena's head. Serena ran around like a chicken with it head cut off.

Stanton put ojn his astronaut helmet and flew to the moon. Everyone followed him because they hate Serena. They landed and smiled evil at her.

She screamed.


	3. That

Chaptet Two

Stanton picked Serena up and put her in a moon hole. She was cold.She tried to get out.

"It's cold" She cried.

Everyone laughed because they hated Serena. Selene gave Stanton a moon necklace. He was happy. He gave it to Tymmie. "Let's get married"

Tymmie said okay.

They had a wedding on the moon over Serena's hole. She cried. Stanton pulled Serena out of the whole. "Shut up, you"

She shut up and fell down. "I thought you loved me!"

He laughed. No one could love Serena. Everyone hated Serena. He stomped on her. Selne use the star wars thing to cut her hair off. Serena look like a man.

The preest asked Stanton and Tymmie if they wanted to get married.

"I do" Tymmie said yes. They kissed. Tymmie through the boquet/ Serena caught it. It blew up in her face. She look like Taye Digs.

"Come on" Stanton put back on his helmet and fell back down to earth.


	4. Dam

I would like to say thank you to all my reviewers! Especially my biggest fan, J.C Callisto! I could not do this without you!

Everto I wrote this because I do not like Serena

Chapter Four

Stanton and Tymmie went shopping. They brought a house. It was big with glass windows.

"Ill love you forever" They kiss again. Taye Digs walked in. Only it was not Taye Digs. It was Serena. Serena rub her eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?

Stanton grabbed her by the neck and threw her out of the glass windows. She grabed the gate so she would not fly to the moon again. Selene waited with her star wars thing.

Tymmie and Stanton had a baby. They named it Pookie. Pookie hated Serena too. She scare him because she look like Taye Digs/

Serena cried. Even babys did not like her. She look bad for all the brothers and sistas in the hood to see.

She went home and made fruit cake. She let Wally taste it. It taste bad. It taste so bad Wally walked in.

"You killed Wally" They celbrated. He asked her to get married.


	5. Serena

Collin kissed Serena. He gave her a ring. It was onion. She put it around her finger and smile. Suddenly Jimena walked in. Collin ask her to be bridesmaid. She was happy.

"Let's go to vegas" said Collin

"Okay" Said Serena

They got to Vegas. News people found them because they thought Serena was Taye Digs.

"I am not Taye Digs!" she screamed.

They yell and put her in a slot machine. Collin got three cherries amd she rolled out. He held her and they kissed a long time. Someone finally loved Serena.

They stepped up to the wedding place. Everyone cry because they felt bad for Collin. The preist said more wedding stuff like before.

"I do" Said Serena she smiled up at Collin.

"I do" he say. "PSYCHE!" He spray water in her face with a squirt gun.

"Ill marry you Serena" Stanton said. "PYSCHE!" HE pulled out his super soaker. Serena almost drown. She cried.

Taye Digs walked in and punched her for taking his face. It was a sad day for Serena.

**Tymmie is a boy**

Obviously

**You said Tymmie and Stanton got married**

I did

**They are both males**

Is this going anywere?

**And had a child named Pookie**

So?

**Are you saying Tymmie and Stanton are gay?**

Yes I am.

**How could they have a child?**

Ever herd of adoption and sperm banks?

**Don't you know males don't get pregnant?**

Im aware

**If guys do get pregnant in your world, which guy gave birth?**

And were back to adoption

**This is rude!**

Yes it is

**What do you have against Serena?**

She annoys me.

**What has she done for you to hate her?**

Book One. Page 136 I felt left out so I climbed out the window and broke my leg.

**Or has she done something to you?**

She's a book character. Don't be stupid.


	6. Killingsworth

**Lorialet and Who Am I, were your reviews supposed to make me feel bad or roll around laughing on the floor like I am now? Seriously. Pull yourselves together. Serena is not your sister. She is getting a sad ending. And people just don't cry giant floods. That is pysically impossible.**

**And Nymbus, it is a honor to be your new favorite person.**

**Blondie, I like weird. **

**I like senseless. **

**But I do not like Serena.**

**Really. I thought it was clear.**

**And Destined you are welcome to try and burn my fic but I dont think youll get very far. : -) Tough cookies, baby.**

**Now that we've setled a few things...**

Chapter Six:

Serena cried harder. She ran out of the wedding place. And ran and ran. Until she got to the Atroxs house. Sheknock on the door. The Atrox looked out the window.

"Oh no" He said. "Its that damSerena. I hate Serena"

"Dont we all?" A random man said.

The Atrox did not bother to ask why the man was in his house. He put on a black robe and walked down the stairs. He open the door to see Taye Digs.

"Taye Digs!" He say. "I thought you were Serena!"

"I am Serena!" Serena cried.

The Atrox glared and held his hand up. Selene threw him her star wars thing.

"DIE!" he shout. Serena scream and ran away. She hid behind Stanton.

"SHES OVER HERE!" Stanton said. He put handcuffs on her arms and pushed her down. She cried again. The Atrox kicked off his bunny slippers and karaty kicked her. THe smell knocked her out and Stanton drag her into the kitchen.

**Please tell me you're not crying again.**


	7. Even

The Atrox made his workers tie Serena to a chair and pay them extra. Stanton laughed and threw eggs at her.

And she could not do anything about it.

The Atrox smack Serena around. She woke up and cried some more. "Jimena!"

Jimena walk in in her bridesmaid dress with paintballs, water baloons and more eggs. She hand some to Stanton and they both threw them at Serena. They laughed.

The Atrox laughed too. HE told Serena to surendur. She said no. He put her in the stove. They keep her there until she surendur. Stanton got mad because if he could not cook he would have to order take out and he did not like take out. He did not like take out at all.

"Serena if you surendur I will marry you"

Serena smiled and sureendured. Someone finally love Serena.

"PSYCHE!" Stanton toss her out of the oven and into a pil of paintballs. He put a chef hat on and put chicken in the oven. The Atrox laughed evil. Serena finally surendured. Serena was the key.

He payed his workers extra to put her in the door. They twist her around and it finally open to unleesh terror on the world. The Atrox laugh evil and Serena cried.


	8. Her mama

Im back once again. Sorry it took so long. I know the wait must have been soo painful ;-)

I want to thank my flamers! Its you who give this story the fuel it needs to keep on going! Just think. I have over 40 reviews now. And a lot of the stories with complex storylines and flowery writing have 10? Maybe 20? Hahaha!And its all because you took the time to reviewmy little storyand didnt even glance at the more refined literature. Lol Its laughable. If I were you, I wouldnt have wasted my time reviewing and spent it applauding more amazing efforts.

I have a confession to make and you might hate me for it, but come on. Would I really care? I wrote this story because 1. I don't like Serena and 2.to see how many people would actually review it. Plus I wanted to get on your nerves. Is that a crime? But that was when I was in school and Im not bored in the library anymore, so I might as well just stop. Im bored of it anyway.

I just can't help but to wonder why you would even bother toflame a story like this. What about all the other stories out there that deserve reviews? Maybe you just wanted to hate on someone to compensate for... I dont know... your tortured lives? Maybe you should do some **real** criticing. I mean you BELIEVED ME? You actually thought I was seriously writing a story? You guys are so funny and gullible. Man, I love this site.

And as for the people who liked it... well I guess senseless, ungramatically correct nonsenseis okay once in a while.

Anyway, Id just like to thank my flamers again. Thank you guys. For giving me exactyly what I wanted. (Kisses) OKay, punks. I'm done with you all. ;-)


End file.
